The present disclosure relates to a term management system for managing terms displayed on a display portion of an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a term management method.
In two image forming apparatuses that differ, for example, in model or release date, a same function may be represented by different terms on a display portion of an operation panel. More specifically, a function to print an enlarged image on a plurality of paper sheets may be called “enlargement consecutive printing” in one image forming apparatus, and “poster” in the other. Such a disunity of terms induces confusion in the user, thus the terms should be unified as much as possible.
However, to modify the terms displayed on the display portion, it is, in general, necessary to modify the firmware of the image forming apparatus. As a result, after the shipment of the image forming apparatus, it is not easy to modify the terms displayed on the display portion.